Warriors Lemons
by Suntail315
Summary: The clan of wonders
1. Chapter 1

Fill in the following

Character 1: Description

Character 2: Description

(Add more characters if needed)

Love, Lust, or Rape

Setting


	2. Bramble x Squirrel

Bramble x Squirrel (love)

—-

As Brambleclaw finished sending out the final hunting patrol for the day, he noticed how empty the camp was. Only two warriors remained. Squirrelflight and Leafpool. He noticed Squirrelflight staring in his direction. He decided to walk over to his lover and share tongues. As he drew closer, his nose was filled with the familiar scent of a she cat in heat. The sweet smell caused him to be aroused and he noticed he was getting a large boner. Squirrelflight glanced down longingly at his now fully erect member. In embarrassment, Brambleclaw tried his hardest to hide his member with his tail, but it was too late.

"Follow me" Squirrelflight said, and started padding out of the camp in a hurry. Brambleclaw hastily followed. They quickly made their way to a small clearing. Instantly, Squirrlflight turned and rolled over to reveal her wet core. Bramble claw couldn't handle it anymore. He bent down and slowly began to lick Squirrelflights warm core. She let out a low moan. He continued to do so, causing Squirrelflight to moan louder and louder. "Brambleclaw! I'm going t- to"

"Not yet" he said with a sly grin. He turned and showed his large throbbing member. He pulled Squirrelflight towards him and pushed her down onto his dick. Her head bobbed as she quickly sucked, occasionally gagging and moaning when his member hit the back of her throat. "Mmmmmm, Squirrelflight" he groaned. She lifted her head and grinned. They both stood up. Brambleclaw mounted her and looked at her, as if to ask if she was ready. She flicked her ears assuring him that she didn't just want this, she _needed_ this. He thrusted his member into her, and started to hump. It started off slowly, but the more Squirrelflight moaned, the faster he thrusted. "Harder! Please!" She begged, he obeyed, now going as fast as he could. The longer they went, the louder they got until finally, "Brambleclaw I- im going to!" , "Me too!" He said in between thrusts. He felt her warm juices flood out, they sent him over the edge and he let out his seed deep into her. Their juices mixed together on the ground below.

They returned to camp, the patrols had not yet come back, so they went and slept in the warriors den next to each other.


	3. Blue x Fire

After his first full day as an apprentice of ThunderClan, FirePaw lay down in his new den with his den mates. He thought about his whole day and about his favorite things. He decided that his favorite thing about ThunderClan was the way the she cats smelled. He loved the alluring aroma, it made him feel funny, in a good way, he decided he'd ask BlueStar about the amazing smell the next morning. He slowly drifted off to sleep, only to suddenly wake up what seemed like moment later. Only now, it was pitch black, and the ground was stone cold. He had been moved from the apprentices den while he was asleep.

He slowly tried to lift himself up off of the ground only to be pressed back down by a weight on his face.

"BlueStar, is that you? It smells like you, but I cant see?" He finally understood he was blindfolded.

BlueStar shushed the young Tom.

He obeyed. The amazing aroma filled his nostrils, they were right up against him, he wanted more, on instinct, he stuck his tongue out and lapped at the aroma. It tasted even better, and made him feel good. He kept lapping, faster and faster, drinking up the juices that started coming out.

BlueStar moaned in delight and began to sway her hips.

"Ooohhh yesssss, you filthy kitty pet, cure my heat, I don't care what you do, just take meeeeeeee"

She moaned dirty comments.

FirePaw smirked and decided to talk dirty to her as well. "Oh yeah, you like that you feral slut, mmmmmmm you taste delicious for an old cunt like you..."

BlueStar squeaked at his nasty comment, and she moaned a little louder. She bagan to set her hips back and forth, wanting to feel more pleasure. She looked down at the young toms sheath. It began to show a small inviting tip of pink. She looked at it slyly and reached forward, beginning to stroke his length. Watching it grow.

FirePaw moaned, he now knew what heat was, and he liked the way it effected she cats. BlueStars stroking caused him to shiver. He enjoyed this feeling. He had never felt it before. He naturally began to pump his hips up and down.

BlueStar watched his length grow larger and larger. He was huge! He was bigger than OakHeart. FirePaws length looked irresistible, so she leaned forward and started sucking. FirePaw put his paw onto BlueStars head and pushed her down, she consumed his entire length, slightly gagging. He shuddered

"B-BlueStar...I-I feel something coming, I'm gonna, I'm gONNA CUMMM" he moaned loudly, letting out his thick white cum into BlueStars mouth. She drank every last drop.

FirePaws length stood just as tall and strong, BlueStar came around to him and layed down. She tipped off his blindfold to let him see. She lifted her tail out of the way to show her dripping core.

FirePaw licked his lips and mounted her. He looked at her to ask if she was ready.

She replied with

"Fuck me you dirty runt, fill my core with your seed"

FirePaw instantly drilled into her, pumping his length in and out of her as fast as he could. He moaned with BlueStar and their moaned filled the den, along with the musty scent of sex.

"FASTER, OH YES FASTER FIREPAW, THIS IS SOOOO GOOD."

He moaned as her walls clenched his length one last time and sent her juiced pouring out. This sent him over the edge and he filled her pussy with his seed, pumping load after load until her core couldn't hold cum.

"You will truly make a wonderful ThunderClan member and an even better mate, FirePaw" said BlueStar calmly.

He liked the thought of being her mate. He drifted off to sleep while BlueStar licked his member clean.

 **SEVERAL MOONS LATER**

"What shall we name him FireHeart?" BlueStar asked.

They decided on the name CloudKit. They later went to clear off his scent and pretended that he was a kitty pet kit that FireHeart had been given by his sister. CloudKit later became an amazing warrior of ThunderClan, never knowing that his father was FireStar.


End file.
